


Defective_Avian's JAYTIM WEEK 2021

by Defective_Avian



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - V for Vendetta Fusion, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Batman: Battle for the Cowl - Freeform, Battle for the Cowl, Be My Robin, Damian Wayne is Robin, Day 1: Space OR Pirates, Day 2: Request OR Redemption/Fall from Grace, Day 3: Rooftop Rendezvous OR Size Difference, Day 5: Lazarus Pit OR Myths and Legends, Day 6: Fake Dating OR Casefic, Day 7: Identity Porn OR Undercover, Dick Grayson is Batman, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Heavy Angst, Humor, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Prostitution, Smol Jason Todd, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Underage Prostitution, V for Vendetta - Freeform, V for Vendetta by Alan Moore, day 4: free day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defective_Avian/pseuds/Defective_Avian
Summary: My (semi-late) submissions for JTW 2021. Some of the prompts aren't ready so bare with me.Prompts:Day 1: Space AND/OR PiratesDay 2: Request AND/OR Redemption/Fall from Grace (Chapt. 1)Day 3: Rooftop Rendezvous AND/OR Size Difference (Chapt. 2)Day 4: FREE DAY (Chapt. 3)Day 5: Lazarus Pit AND/OR Myths and LegendsDay 6: Fake Dating AND/OR CaseficDay 7: Identity Porn AND/OR UndercoverI will put any Trigger Warning Tags in the notes.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	1. Day 2: Request AND/OR Redemption/Fall from Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This will be edited as it's finish and post more fics. So standby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Request AND/OR Redemption/Fall from Grace

It felt like a lifetime ago, that Tim had first approached Dick, so firm in his belief that Batman needed a Robin; totally unaware that his request for Dick to come back, would result in he himself filling the roll.

Those dark days of uncertainty and doubt and fear. Where he didn’t know if he’d be able to pull the Dark Knight back from the pit of despair he had submerged himself in.

And then later, the times that weren’t necessarily better, because they never truly could be when he thought of the people he had lost, but less painful. Even joyful at times. Times that gave Tim hope for the future, and eased the memories of the past.

Times, that were ultimately cut short, at the sight of another father-figure, dead, in Superman’s arms.

And they only got worse after that.

In the following months what had always be known to Tim became clear to everyone in the city.

Gotham needed Batman, as much as Batman needed Robin.

And so, Dick Grayson, The First Robin, took up the mantle of Batman; Tim dutifully continuing his roll of partner to the bat, by his side.

Together the family put a stop to Jason Todd’s bid at the mantle and worked to preserve Bruce’s legacy.

It all came crashing down when Tim uncovered the truth behind Bruce’s death though. The truth being that he hadn’t died at all.

Tim had been overcome with joy. He’d brought his evidence to Dick, Alfred, Barbara, The Justice League, anyone who could help him..... but no one did. They all thought he was losing it. Even Alfred and Barbara. Even _Dick_. His brother didn’t believe him. Didn’t trust him. Thought he was _crazy_.

Batman needed a Robin, but Dick didn’t need Tim.

So instead, Damian became Dick’s partner, and Tim was chased from the home he had been promised was always open to him, by his successor.

After tempers had cooled, Dick had tired to reach out to him, to reconcile. Had tried to bring Tim back into the fold, but Tim refused. He had been taught from a young age, that the worse thing one could do, was be a burden; and he would not stay where he was neither needed nor wanted.

And so that lead him to now. Pinned to the rooftop in Crime Alley, a knife pressed against his throat, by the vigilante that called this place home.

Jason Todd. The Red Hood.

The Red Hood was taunting him, as he was apt to do. Like he had done right before he had told Tim to join him, to be _his_ Robin, before leaving Tim to bleed out at his refusal.

He asked him how it felt. To be _replaced_ , be _cast aside_ like he meant _nothing_. To be _forgotten_.

Jason had never been truly forgotten though. Not by Bruce.

Not by Tim.

Jason leaned closer to Tim, pushing the knife harder against his throat.

“So now that you’re out of work, I guess I’ll offer again. Be my Robin, Tim.”

His helmet shielded his expression from Tim, but from his demeanor, it was clear he was expecting Tim to once again refuse him.

The last time, Tim had been determined to fulfill his mission as Robin, to help Batman in anyway he could, but Tim had forgotten an important thing. Dick wasn’t Bruce.

The Batman Tim had known, had helped, had loved, had been a broken man. A man who had needed the help Tim had been able to offer. A man who had needed him.

Dick didn’t need him, because Dick was not a broken Batman like Bruce had been. Like Jason was.

Tim had helped steer Batman from the dark path he had traveled. Maybe he could do it again.

At this point, what did he have to lose?

So with that thought, Tim peered into the white lens of the helmet, and uttered a hoarse,

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's up for interpretation if this is a 'Fall from Grace' for Tim or a future 'Redemption' for Jason. Tim is going in with good intentions (or at least he thinks so) but I left it ambiguous what the end results of those intentions are.


	2. Day 3: Rooftop Rendezvous AND/OR Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Rooftop Rendezvous AND/OR Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more Gen/Pre-Slash but whatever.

“Ya know,” Tim said as he came to stand next to Jason, where he was sat on the medical bed grumpily. The recently turned 10 year old glared up at him. “This is kinda nice, being the second tallest Robin.”  
  


Jason attempted to kick his shin, but Zatanna just caught his foot and pushed it back down. She didn’t even have to shift her attention from where she was examining the second robin.  
  


“Shut up Replacement.” Jason grumbled sullenly.  
  


At one point in their lives, that statement would have been filled with anger and barbs, designed to hurt Tim; but now it was uttered with a resigned fondness that always brought a twinge of happiness to Tim’s chest.  
  


Tim crossed his arms and grinned.  
  


“No way! I’ve had to put up with short jokes from everyone for all my life. Especially from you!  
  


Jason attempted to flip him off, but at that moment Alfred entered the med bay.  
  


“Master Jason!”  
  


Jason squeaked and jumped a foot off the bed. Tim burst out laughing.

Tim could see Zatanna covering her face to stifle her laughter, where she was still scanning Jason.  
  


“Alfie, I’m not ACTUALLY a kid!” Jason whined, ears bright red.  
  


“Then I would think that you wouldn’t act like one. That gesture is quite unbecoming for a respectable young man. As I have told you in the past.” Alfred huffed, handing Jason a pair of Damian’s clothes.  
  


They were still a smidge big on the little boy, but they would fit better than his current attire, which was sagging off his shoulder, and tripping him when he walked.  
  


Jason ducked his head, properly chastised, and began shucking off the too big clothes.  
  


Zatanna and Tim kindly averted their eyes.  
  


“Well,” Zatanna stood up dusting her hands and straightening her hat, that had tilted to the side slightly.  
  


“it seems to be a simple aging spell. The good news is it’s temporary, and should right itself within a fortnight.”  
  


“I’m gonna be stuck as a ten year old for two weeks?!?!?” Jason looked horrified at the idea.  
  


“Yep, sorry kiddo.” The magician ruffled his hair and made her way to the stairs leading out of the cave.  
  


“Tell Bruce I said hi.”  
  


She shut the door behind her.  
  


Tim sat down next to Jason, who was honest to god pouting.  
  


“So what’re you gonna do for two weeks of prepubescence?”  
  


Jason huffed. “The same as I was gonna do. I still know how to fight! I’ve been doing it my whole life.”  
  


“There is no way Bruce will let you patrol CRIME ALLEY as a ten year old.  
  


Jason scowled. “I don’t see how he can very well stop me!”  
  


Tim raised an eyebrow. “He can if you’re staying at the manor till you’re back to normal.”  
  


Jason blanched.  
  


“I don’t need a fucking BABYSITTER!”  
  


“Someone has to watch you. That’s the protocol for incidents with magic. We need to make sure the magic doesn’t morph into something worse, or give you a reaction. Especially considering you have Lazarus in your blood.”  
  


Jason grumbled at that, but didn’t dispute it.  
  


“Fine.” He conceded bitterly. “I’ll stay with you.”  
  


“You just tried to kick me in the shin twenty minutes ago, and now you’re asking me for a favor? I should just leave you too your fate.”  
  


“You wouldn’t.” Jason gave him a death glare, but on his youthful face it was more endearing than threatening.  
  


Tim stood up and made his way to his bike.  
  


“Wait! I’m sorry! Please!” Jason jumped up and hastily followed him to his bike.  
  


Tim looked up at him.  
  


“If I let you stay, will you cut out the short jokes in the future?”  
  


Jason considered this, mouth down-turned.  
  


“How about I agree to make us dinner every night instead?”  
  


Tim sighed, and grabbed Jason’s helmet where it rested on the seat of the other’s bike.  
  


“Fine, climb aboard.”  
  


Jason grinned up at him and scampered on.


	3. Day 4: FREE DAY (V for Vendetta Fusion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: FREE DAY (V for Vendetta Fusion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Dialogue is pulled directly from V for Vendetta by Alan Moore, so credit to Mr. Moore. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings for: Minor Character Death, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Themes of Terrorism, Themes of Fascism, Underage Prostitution, Attempted Rape, and Death Threats

_Good evening Gotham. It’s nine o’clock and this is the voice of the Oracle, broadcasting on 275 and 285 in the medium wave, it is the fifth of the eleventh, two-thousand-……_

Jason tuned out the familiar female voice as he made his way down the streets of the East End. The stationary security cameras stared ahead, lifeless and so clearly robotic, as the sign below them reminded any wary citizens that this was ‘ _For Your Protection_ ’. Jason let out a snort at that.  _What a load of Bull._

As he reached  the lone street light at the entrance to one of the few remaining alleys shielded from view of the cameras, he felt his throat go dry.

Jason pulled his threadbare coat tighter around himself, in a pointless effort to try to hide himself away from prying eyes. After all, if things went in his favor, he’d find someone willing to pay to pry all they wanted. And do a lot more.

The November air nipped at his exposed skin, and sunk deep into his bones, as he stationed himself below the streetlight. Keeping an anxious lookout, lest any Fingermen come searching for wrongdoers in the night.

  
When Jason’s father had been alive, he’d always called the Fingermen, ‘ those fancy new coppers’. Usually with an expletive or two thrown in for good measure. But of course, that had been before he’d gotten himself shot by them, and had left Jason and his Mama to fend for themselves. 

It hadn’t been long before they’d gotten to her too, and if things went south tonight, Jason would be joining them soon.

Jason fidgeted nervously, craving a cigarette, if only to take the edge off his anxiety, but he didn’t have money to spare, hence why he was risking a beating, if not death, to whore himself out to strangers three or four times his age.

Maybe when he was done, he’d wish they had just caught him.

The sounds of rowdy male conversation dragged him from his thoughts,  and he ducked back into the alley behind him. In a moment the glimpse of three men in dirty work clothes, talking in loud obnoxious voices, considering the time of night, came into Jason’s line of sight.

Not Fingermen then. Just drunken idiots by the looks of it.

_Perfect._

Airing confidence that was skin deep, Jason sauntered over to the men, who came to a stop at the sight of him.

As he walked, Jason tried to sway his hips in an enticing gesture, but soon stopped as he realized his clumsy attempts resembled more a newborn fawn’s gait, rather than a sexy wild cat.

He paused in front of the men, and looked up at them through lowered lashes.

“Evening fellas,  can I interest any of ya  in’a  fun time?”

_ Well, you’ve done it now, Jason ole boy. You’ve s u nk as low as you can possibly go. Hope you’re proud of yourself. Your Mama’s probably rolling in ‘er grave. _

The three stooges exchanged looks, before turning there attention back to Jason. The tallest of the bunch gave Jason a once over, sniggering when he took in Jason’s short stature, and obvious inexperience. Jason, with difficulty, controlled himself from socking the man. 

The other two, however, looked interested. They raked their eyes of Jason with interest, not so subtly undressing him with their gaze.

Jason felt violated already.

The man with graying black hair and a crooked smile stepped forward and cupped Jason’s cheek. He didn’t shake him off.

“Why, ya offering sweetheart?” The man leered down at Jason, while the idiot from before guffawed again.

“Sure, if ya wiling to pay. I ain’t blowing ya for free.” Jason gave a careless shrug,  trying to surreptitiously shake the man’s hand off.

He studied Jason carefully. Tipping his face more into the yellow light given off by the lone streetlight. Jason glared balefully back at him, hoping his nerves weren’t showing in his expression.

The man obviously saw something though because his smile only grew wider, a mean glint coming into his eye.

“You haven’t been doing this very long have ya?”

_ No it’s my first time, is it THAT obvious? _

Instead Jason replied. “I’ve been doing it long enough to know what a man likes. I know what I’m doing.”

All three men laughed this time, making Jason’s cheek flush red with embarrassment and irritation.

“No, I don’t think you do.” Said the man finally, moving his hand from Jason’s cheek to fist it in his hair. He reached into his coat as Jason hurriedly tried to struggle out of his grip. He pulled out a horrifyingly familiar badge, making Jason freeze in place, his veins filling with ice.

“ If you did, you wouldn’t have just propositioned three undercover officials.” The Fingerman finished, a grin spread across his face, eyes glinting eerily in the streetlight. 

“Fuck!” Jason unfroze and tried to kick the man holding him in the groin, but the Fingerman grabbed his foot before he could reach his target, and used it to shove him off balance into the alley.

He scrambled to his feet, before being unceremoniously shoved into the brick wall of the alley, a gun shoved into the back of his neck. Behind him, he could hear the three men laughing again, loud and menacing in the quiet night.

The man holding a gun to him leaned closer, speaking loudly into his ear.

“You know the laws on Prostitution. That’s a Class-H offense. That means we get to decide what happens to y a . That’s are prerogative.”

Jason struggled weakly against the arm pinning him to the wall, uncomfortably aware of the way the gun pressed harder into the spot just below his head.  He turned as well as he could to face the man holding him.

“So, what now?! You gonna kill me for tryin’ to make a livin’?”

The man chuckled.  _ This bunch is like a pack of frickin’ hyenas.  _ Jason thought bitterly. He leaned even closer, Jason could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“No, no, you’ve got it  _ wrong _ sweetheart. You’ll show us a good time, like ya said, and  _ then _ we’ll kill ya.  _ That’s _ our prerogative.”

He pushed Jason harder into the wall, scraping Jason’s face against the brick, and trailed his free hand down, while he kept the gun pressed into Jason.

“I would step away from the boy if I were you, Gentlemen.”

The Fingerman’s hand froze along with Jason’s struggling as they turned their heads to face the newcomer.

A figure draped in a cloak stepped out from the shadows of the back of the alley. He looked to be almost entirely draper in black, with two Horns? Spikes? Ears? Perched atop his head, and what looked to be two solid white eyes.

It was an eerie sight, and from the tensing of the body pressed into him, he figured that he wasn’t the only one unnerved by the sight.

“What the Hell?” One of the men not holding Jason muttered.

Jason’s captor, who appeared to be the ringleader of the little group, stepped back, fisting his hand in Jason’s hoodie, before he could do the smart thing, and make a run for it.

“You’re getting yourself into a lot of trouble buddy. This boy” He shook Jason for demonstration, “is a CRIMINAL. We’re police officers. He’s wanted for interrogation, so if I were you I’d-”

But the man didn’t get to finish. The cloaked figure moved with almost inhuman speed, reaching into his cloak, and throwing a sharp gleaming object at the man holding Jason.

“AAAAGGRRHHH!!!”

The man fell to the ground gripping the side of his neck, from which blood was now gushing. The object the cloaked figure had thrown; a strange sharp object, protruded from the wound.

Jason could only stare frozen, staring at the bleeding man.

Another of the men stepped toward the figure, reaching for his gun.

“You’re gonna regret-”

Once again the cloaked figure threw something, and suddenly, gray smoke was filling the alley.

“ JESUS!” The two men left standing started to cough. “It’s fuckin’ TEAR GAS.  _ Jesus..” _

The masked figure disappeared in the smoke, as Jason’s eyes began to water. He blinked, trying to rid the irritant from his eyes, and when he opened them a second later, a giant bird was looking at him.

Jason jumped back, noticing that, no, it wasn’t a bird. It was a person wearing a  _ bird mask _ .

“What the-” Jason started to ask, but the bird person didn’t give Jason a chance to finish. Grabbing him in a surprisingly strong hold, they pulled Jason against them, and in a moment Jason was flying.

Jason screamed and clung too the bird,  falling on top of them when they landed on a rooftop.

He shakily pushed himself to his knees after a moment, turning back to the alley below when a yell rang through the night.

The cloaked figure was gone,  and one of the Fingermen appeared to be lying dead on the ground, a puddle of blood pooling below him, the man who had grabbed Jason was pulling out the sharp object from his neck, which was now blinking a red light urgently. He moved the object to stare at it, and within seconds a loud boom shook the building Jason was on, making him lose his balance; as the man was engulfed in a fireball.

A scream tore through the noise of the fire, and Jason was frozen, staring at the man being burned alive.

A hand gently covered his eyes.

Jason spun to face the owner, and stared at the bird mask, mere inches from his face.  He fell back.

“What are y-you?!? What’s HAPPENING?!?”

The bird person leaned back on their knees, and titled his head as if they were confused.

“I would have thought it’d be obvious? You were  _ there _ after all. We rescued you.”

Jason gaped at his ‘savior’, lost for words, but they-he, wasn’t finished apparently.

“As for what I am, I’d think that’d be pretty clear too. I am a bird.”

Seemingly satisfied with those non-answers, the boy took Jason’s hand and pulled him to his feet. “We mustn’t waste anymore time on pointless small talk, for today is a time for celebration!”

“ _ Celebration _ ?” Jason replied dumbly. _ What on EARTH was happening? _

“Why of course!” the boy replied, with a tone indicating he thought Jason was being an idiot. “Have you never heard the Rhyme?”

“ Rhyme?” Jason followed the mysterious bird around the rooftop shed they had land ed behind. 

The two of them rounded the shed, coming face to face with the cloaked figure Jason had seen in the alley. Jason tried to retreat, but the bird’s grip was iron. He dragged Jason past the figure, and pulled him to sit near the edge of the roof. Seated next to them were several other bird-faced people.

Jason eyed them warily.

“Do you know what day it is?” The bird asked him after a moment of silence.

“Uh, November 4 th ?” Jason thought about it for a second. “Though, it’s probably November 5 th by now.”

“ _ Remember, remember...The fifth of November...The Gunpowder treason and plot.. _ ”  The boy murmured in a sing-song-y voice. He turned to Jason and continued.   


  
“ _ I know of no reason...Why the Gunpowder treason...Should ever be forgot… _ ”

He waited expectantly. Jason said nothing.

“You do not know the rhyme?”

“Uhh..” Jason racked his brains. “The ‘ _Remember, Remember_ ’ part sounds _vaguely_ familiar, but no, not really.”

The boy tutted.

“You have been made aware of it now I suppose, so you can still help us celebrate.”

Jason’s eyes nervously flicked to the masked people beside them. “How do you want me to help?”

“Just listen to the music and pay attention. That is all I ask.”

The beak of the mask tilted up to the sky, as the wearer leaned back slightly.

Jason felt a warm hand slide into his own, and he glanced down at it. He made no effort to remove his hand.

A sigh came from beside him, and a low murmur asked, “Can you hear the music? It is lovely, is it not?”.

Jason strained his ears, but only the faint sounds of the city greeted him.

“I don’t hear-”

“Shhhh…” came the soft sounding voice of the boy. “Listen.”

So Jason did listen, and then…

...music?

He focused on the sound and...yes...classical music! Coming out of the intercoms posted all across the city. Making a strange echo reverberate all around. Slowly growing louder and louder; reaching its’ crescendo when-

For the second time that night, the loud boom of an explosion rocked the surrounding buildings, making that first fireball look like the flame on a birthday candle.

Debris from the old Gotham clock tower flew from the fire, and Jason flinched back in horror, but, in what was probably a deliberate move on the masked people’s part (if Jason’s suspicions about _who_ caused that explosion were true), Jason and the rest, were _just_ far enough away, where they were safe. Not that Jason wasn’t still terrified. 

He was now a witness to not one, but TWO crimes committed by this group; and that was never a good position to be in. He needed to  _leave_ , he needed to-

Something else besides debris shot out from the explosion, causing a muffled boom to sound, as it shot out colored sparks into the night sky. Another followed it, and soon-

Fireworks. Fireworks danced across the sky, and the pure ABSURDITY of it all, caused a hysterical laugh to escape Jason, until he had thrown his head back and made his terror and glee known to the light.

Someone squeezed his hand, and Jason remembered he was still holding the masked boy’s hand.

He turned to his companion, and in the light of the fireworks, he could make out the boy’s eyes, crinkled in mirth.

Despite himself, Jason gave a watery smile back.

He had started the night out, planning to sell his body to some pervert for money, only to proposition a group of fingermen, get saved by  a group of masked people, and become witness to a possible act of terrorism.

If he was honest with himself, he was probably gonna die.

But no matter how hard he tried, Jason wasn’t afraid.

After all, who knew your possible imminent death, could make you feel so alive.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's up for interpretation if this is a 'Fall from Grace' for Tim or a future 'Redemption' for Jason. Tim is going in with good intentions (or at least he thinks so) but I left it ambiguous what the end results of those intentions are.


End file.
